Race Against Time
by atreyaackles
Summary: Bex and Macey leave for a mission in Chile and don't return. Liz does research on the mission and suddenly she's gone. Cammie's roommates are missing, but they have each left behind something for Cammie. Each of them have left behind a set of clues for Cammie to piece together and find out what happened in Chile. Can Cammie solve the puzzle? Or is too late, the mistakes too severe?
1. Chapter 1

Bex and Macey leave for a mission in Chile and don't return. Liz does research on the mission and suddenly she's gone. Cammie's roommates are missing, but they have each left behind something for Cammie. Each of them have left behind a set of clues for Cammie to piece together and find out what happened in Chile. With the help of Zach, Cammie starts digging up the past, confronting her family and trusting those who she shouldn't have. Lines are crossed, secrets are shared and the clock is ticking. Can Cammie solve the puzzle and fix what happened in Chile before it's too late? Or do the actions have too severe of consequences to be stopped?

**Disclaimer: I will do this once for the ENTIRE story. I don't own any of the characters, except for two that come in later in the story (Destiny Fairchild and Michelle Finland). Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion take full claim to owning the characters and the code names, references and inside jokes. Also, most of the lyrics that will be in the story (a few chapters) are not mine. I will put the song name and singer at the beginning of each chapter, but just be sure. I own only the plot and MY four characters. Please don't say I don't put the disclaimer! I have at the beginning, it's for the WHOLE ENTIRE STORY! **

**Rules and Regulations:**

**-No hate comments. Constructive Critisicims and how to improve is appreciated, but no flames. Sending hate fore the sake of it is rude and I don't need that.**

**-No plagarising. These plots are mine, if I find that you have plagarised me, I will report you. There is a fine for plagarising, so don't copy! If you want, ask for permission and I MIGHT give you permission to use my work as long as you quote it and give direct reference to my work.**

**-No hate/angry comments for updates. Polite comments like "update soon please" or "can't wait for the next upadate" is okay, but giving me comments like "update faster you b***!" is not appreciated. That doesn't make me want to update, that just gives me reasons NOT to update. **

_Other than that, enjoy my story and I hope you like it as much as I have fun in writing it! I will update the first Sunday of every month, and I will give my requests for early updates! Early updates are when I update at the second Sunday of the month. To earn an early update, I might ask for 100 comments and 50 favorites and 10 follows, or something similar to that! Thanks guys! I hope you check out my story! I would love it!_


	2. Find Them

"Guys?" Cammie drops her bags at the entrance of the room and looks around her shared dorm.

"Bex? Macey? Liz?" Cammie scans the room and she immediately notices all the mistakes. Bex's bed is always made and her bedspread goes under the pillow, doesn't cover it. Macey always pushes her chair fully, making the seat go under the desk. And Liz never, ever leaves her work just laying on her desk. It's too valuable for that. Cammie's heart speeds up as she inspects the room and finds more unusual things. Bex's backpack was on her desk, not beside it. Macey's makeup box was on her bed, not in the third bathroom drawer. Liz's computer was on Cammie's bed. Cammie knew that something was wrong. Her best friends wouldn't have changed their habits over the summer. They would never leave anything out of the ordinary, not them. Spies never do that. _Gallagher Girls_ never do that. Cammie turns and races to her mother's office-the headmistress's room.

"MOM!" Cammie barges into the room, not bothering to knock. She skids to halt when she sees that her mom was in the middle of a meeting.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's an emergency." Cammie blurts out and her mother looks at her alarmed.

"Is there a fire? An accident? Whose hurt?" Cammie's mother is halfway to the door before Cammie could tell her there wasn't an accident.

"No, but Bex, Macey and Liz are gone. I can't find them." Cammie's mother glances at the officials sitting in the chairs before clearing her throat and turning back to Cammie.

"I'm sure they're at the mess hall. Don't freak out." She tries to reason but Cammie shakes her head.

"No! They always wait at the front doors to greet me. It's a tradition, and I knew something was off when they weren't there today. And they're not in their rooms. To top it all off, something's wrong with our room. Everything's rearranged." Cammie rushes the words, slurring some sentences together.

The headmistress blinks for a second, digesting everything before asking, "What was wrong?"

"So many things. For instance, Bex's sheets covered the pillow, they weren't under it. Liz's work was just laying on the desk. Her laptop was on my bed. Macey's chair was pushed in all the way and her makeup case was on her bed, not in the third drawer of the bathroom," Cammie exhales, breathing softly as her mom processed the words.

"You got all of that in twelve minutes?" One official asks. Cammie turns to him and nods her head slowly.

"Impossible." The other one scoffs and Cammie's eyes narrow.

"These are my best friends. I know them better than anyone else. I know their habits and quirks and flaws, the things in my room didn't match up. If you're still not satisfied then, I guess I'll change your mind." Cammie growls and one official stands up.

"Really then, enlighten me. My first name is Joseph. Now read and analyze me." The guy stands in front of Cammie and she takes two steps back. Slowly, she scans him from head to toe, looks at her mom, at the other official, around the office and back at Joseph.

"You own two cats, one likes to be carried and the other likes to rub against your leg. You own a large dog, probably a Golden Retriever. You have been married for a while, probably ten years. But your marriage isn't going to great, and you might file for a divorce. You drank two cups of coffee, yours and the other gentleman's cup that my mom offered. Oh-and your last name is Carter." Joseph stands there dumbfounded, his cheeks tinged with blush as he sits down.

"How did your figure that out?" Joseph mumbles and Cammie grins.

"You have cat hair on the side of your leg, on your ankle. That shows that you have a pet, but since it's so small it can be deduced that you have a cat. You also have hair on your cuff links, meaning you have another cat, but this one likes to be held. Furthermore, you have large strands of gold hair on your thighs. This shows that you own a large breed dog and the most common one is a Golden Retriever. The ring you're wearing is quite old, probably a heirloom. However, you keep sliding the ring up down your finger and it is removing easily, showing that you have had marriage issues. You have a faint smudge of coffee on your lower right lip, but the other man doesn't. Your leg is also kind of jittery, indicating that you've had caffeine recently. The other man is still. However, both the cups on the table are empty. My mom doesn't drink coffee so that means that you drank both of them." Cammie let out a loud breath after she delivered her speech and Joseph smiled.

"Who taught you all of that?"

"Only the best. Mr. Joe Solomon. Speaking of, Mr. Solomon-come in. Don't stand there waiting forever." Cammie says without turning around. Joseph's stares at Cammie in amazement and before he could say anything Cammie interrupted him.

"I heard him shift weight while I was analyzing you. Now, mom! Can we please talk about this? I can't find them! They're gone! We have to alert the board and M16." Cammie rambles and her mother puts her arm on her shoulder, cutting her off.

"I know. That's what these men are here for. Bex and Macey had a standard mission. Just a normal cov-ops run but something went wrong. Somehow, the signals were intercepted and the girls were given wrong information. Liz, who was their analyst tried to stop the signals and locate the girls, however she too disappeared. Bex and Macey went missing about 23 minutes into their assignment. Liz disappeared 9 minutes after that." The headmistresses informs Cammie, and her mouth falls open.

"What? No. No, they can't be missing. Nobody would dare kidnap Gallagher Girls." Cammie mumbles and Mr. Solomon speaks up.

"It's _because _they're Gallagher Girls that someone kidnapped them." Cammie whirls around and points her finger at her Cov-Ops teacher.

"And where were you? How could you let that happen? You're supposed to be the world's greatest field agent, why couldn't you stop them? Why can't you find them?" Cammie blinks back her tears.

"I'm sorry, Cammie but I tried my best. I didn't know this would happen. It was a normal mission. Just a drill," Mr. Solomon tries to explain but Cammie was hearing none of it.

"No! This is all your fault. And you-" Cammie faces the two men, "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be finding them? Not having a tea party with my mom! Do your job! FIND MY BEST FRIENDS!" Cammie was crying by now. Tears trickled down her face and her nose was running slightly.

"Cammie calm down," Her mom tried calming her down but Cammie wouldn't listen.

"I'll give you guys 36 hours to find my best friend, if they aren't found by then…" Cammie trails off and Joseph smirks at her.

"What? What will you do?"

"I'll go after them," Cammie warns everyone and marches out of the room. She ignores her mom and Mr. Solomon who were calling her name. She ran back to their room and flopped onto her bed. She let the tears stream freely down her face, not caring who saw her like that. _If Macey saw me now, she'd have a fit._ Cammie thought. _She'd yell at me for ruining my makeup._ Cammie sits up, propping herself onto her elbows. She looks at her pillows and frowns. The covers were inside out. Hesitantly, she removes the pillow cover and sees that there was a note inside. Carefully, Cammie holds the letter up to the light and sees writing on it. Carefully she opens the note.

_Been A while Cammie hasn't it? _

_Kind of miss you, nothing feels like HOME. Sometimes, what we want is right in front of you. _

Startled, Cammie drops the note and looks around the room, panicking. _What? No, it can't be. She's gone. _It wasn't possible. It couldn't be her. The handwriting on the note was none other than Bex's.

**As promised, here's the first chapter of Race Against Time. As mentioned in the preface type thing, I've made my first and final disclaimer. I've also said no to plagiarizing, so don't even think about copying! I've worked too hard on these to be copied! So, an early update is basically when I update early. I will post a chapter the first Sunday of every month. However, if you meet the requirements for an early update, I will post a chapter on the third Sunday of the month. For an early update, I ask for 20 follows, 30 comments and 8 favorites! If there is an early update, I'll see you guys on the 18th, if not, then I'll see you in June! By the way, I need you guys to meet the requirements at least 4 days before the 3rd Sunday, or I'll post it a couple days late. So please comment your thoughts, opinions and theories! Love you all-XX**


	3. I got us a Ride

Cammie stares at the paper that had her best friend's handwriting on it. Her missing best friend's. She turns the paper over, scanning it for more clues, but none were there. She holds the paper up and squints her eyes, trying to see if there was a hidden message, but there was none. Growling in frustration, she stares at the paper, what was Bex trying to tell her? She knew what the note was supposed to be a clue. But to what? Cammie stares at the note, trying to crack the code, when she noticed something strange. Bex had capitalized the wrong letters. She reread the note once more and smiled. Or maybe, Bex had capitalized the right letters. She scans the note, filing away the capital letters. BACK HOMES...no BACK HOME. That's what she had written? Back home? No, Bex couldn't be in London, her parents had already checked London. She wasn't there. And what did the second half of the note mean, _what we want is right in front of us? _Cammie's stomach growls but she ignores it. Bex comes first. Always has and always will. She stands up and starts pacing back and forth, running her fingers through her short hair. She flops on her bed, muffling her screams in her pillow. She thinks about all the conversations she had with her roommates, with Bex. Tears pool up in the corner of her eyes, and Cammie bits her lip, trying to hold them back. She couldn't cry, she couldn't be weak. That wasn't acceptable. She was Cammie Morgan. The best spy of the generation. She wasn't weak.

"Cammie?" A knock at the door interrupts her and Cammie quickly sits up, wiping away stray tears before walking to the door. She opens the door a little and sticks her head out.

"What do you want...Zach?" Cammie whispers his name and he offers her a weak smile.

"I was going to surprise you today at the hall, but you never showed? Where are the girls? I've missed you guys." Zach pushes the door open and looks in the room.

"Where are they?" He asks as he walks in the room.

"You don't know?" Cammie whispers, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Know what? Cammie what's wrong?" Zach faces her, his eyebrows creased with worry.

"Bex and Macey, th-they never ma-made it b-back." Telling Zach the truth hit her hard and Cammie broke down crying. Zach didn't say anything, he just pulled Cammie in his arms and held her. Stroking her back gently as she let out her frustration and fears, grieving her loss.

"Where were they assigned?"

"Chile." Zach tensed.

"They wouldn't." He growled and Cammie stared at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"It's nothing." Zach pulls away and looks at the table.

"Zachary, don't you dare lie. My friends are missing. Tell me what's wrong with Chile!" Cammie all but shouts.

"It's where the Circle's headquarters are currently." Zach mutters and Cammie stiffens. They couldn't. They wouldn't. They wouldn't have sent two teenagers to infiltrate the circle, especially when the circle was after Cammie herself. Sending Bex and Macey would make them bait...which was exactly what they wanted. Cammie's eyes narrow and her fists clenches.

"They wouldn't!" Cammie snarls and marches to her mother's office. Once again, she slams it open and finds her mother in an intense conversation with some other agents.

"Cammie? Now isn't the time dear. Can you wait for another hour maybe?' Her mother asks, her mouth twitching down, clearly unhappy with the distraction.

"No, it can't wait. What the hell is wrong with you people?" Cammie spits out and her mother gasps.

"Language!"

"Now is not the time for grace, Mom! What is wrong with you, sending two people-that too, teenagers-to Chile?" Headmistress Morgan's face pales and Cammie takes a deep breath, mentally calming herself down.

"What were you hoping? For them to get kidnapped? What made you do that? They're teenagers!" Cammie cries and her mom gets up to comfort her daughter, but Cammie puts her hand up, telling her not to take another step.

"Stop. I don't need your sympathy right now. You should know better than to send two teenagers into the same city as the Circle. Were you wanting them to get kidnapped?" Cammie sneers and when she sees her mom's sympathetic face, her heart shatters.

"Of course. Nobody does anything without a reason. Especially not a spy." Cammie mutters, rationalizing the actions.

"What in God's name possessed you to do that? They're just damn teenagers. You can't risk their lives like that!" She shouts.

"Young lady, might I remind you that being a spy itself is a risk." An agent pipes in and Cammie glares at him.

"That doesn't mean you send them into the headquarters of the most dangerous terrorist organization!"

"Cammie, I realize what we did was dangerous, but it's all working out like we wanted it to. The girls are kidnapped and we know their location. We were discussing the next phase of the operation right now." Cammie's mom tries to explain but Cammie wasn't having it.

"You all sicken me. Sending in teenagers as bait to the Circle's headquarters. I hope you guys are satisfied. You just probably killed three teenagers, let alone my best friends."

"Three? There were only two that went on the mission," Another agent questions and Cammie smirks.

"Didn't do full research huh? Well, their research analyst is missing too. They all are." Cammie snarls before leaving the office. Her mind was swirling with thoughts and ideas, mainly about how she was going to find the girls.

"Are you okay?" Cammie snaps out of her thoughts to see that she was in her room and Zach was still there.

"They did it on purpose. They wanted them kidnapped." Cammie whispers and Zach scowls.

"Those little-" Zach cuts himself off and shakes his head.

"What are we doing? What's the plan?"

"We? No, Zach. Already three of my friends are gone. I don't need to add one more that list. I'm going alone."

"Hell no. That just makes it easier to catch you. Either I go with you willingly, or I follow you around and make this operation the hardest ever. Or I could just tell Joe…" Zach trails off and Cammie glares at him.

"Bex sent this note. I don't know how, but it tells me that she's back home. But I don't know where…" Cammie trails off. She hands Zach the note and he examines it.

"Think Cammie. What is home for you guys?" Cammie paces back and forth thinking of all the conversations when suddenly she remembered.

"_I would love to go to Rio. Just the place itself is beautiful. The people, the food, the life. It's so exciting!" Bex gushes and Cammie nods. _

"_Yeah. We'll visit Rio one day." Cammie agrees._

"_Visit? No way girl. We'll live there. I don't care if it's for six months or for six years. But we will live there once."_

"_Our temporary home," Cammie sighs and Bex laughs, hugging Cammie quickly._

"Rio. They're in Rio." Cammie blurts out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we had a conversation about making Rio our home during the Winter break," Cammie explains and Zach nods. He glances at the table again and smiles.

"I'm pretty sure it is, because the textbook is opened up to the chapter on history of Rio." He chuckles and Cammie smiles.

"What now? We can't go searching throughout Rio. That city is huge and it'll take us forever to get there." Zach sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. He drops the letter back on the table and rubs his face, trying to think of a plan. Cammie starts to pace the room once more, trying to find a connection between Rio and Chile. To find a place that Bex might go to, or a place that Bex might want _her_ to go to. Desperate for an idea, Cammie grabs the textbook off her desk and scans the page opened to Rio. Cammie frowns, why was Bex reading about the museum of modern art?

"Zach? Can you do me a favor and pull up the website of Rio's Museum of Modern Art?" Cammie murmurs as she continues reading the page. She hears the chair squeak and the computer whirring, letting her know that he was on it.

"Well, there's not much. It has the agenda for the week and all upcoming events," Zach says, continuing to click on different links, trying to open up something useful. "Cammie, does the name Josephina Montavlo sound familiar?"

"No, I don't think so-wait. Yeah I've heard of her. She was on the list." Cammie yells, snapping her fingers.

"_The _list?" Zach asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, on the list!" Cammie exclaims. She bends down and grabs the mouse for Zach's hands and starts clicking on different links until she found what she was looking for. Satisfied, she stands up and shows Zach the screen.

"You...got her address?" Zach questions, amazed at how quickly Cammie had gotten it.

"It comes in handy, being best friends with Liz. Now hurry up and go pack. I'll meet you in twenty minutes at the mess hall. Don't be late." Cammie orders and pushes Zach out of the room. Hurriedly, she throws random clothes into an overnight bag along with some earpieces, tracking devices and a couple other equipment that she had borrowed from Mr. Solomon's room. In the end, she stashes her laptop into the bag as well and grabs Bex's note, shoving it in her pocket. She slips out of the room and heads over to the mess hall, shouldering her bag.

"Cammie? Can I talk to you?" Cammie stops walking when she hears her mother's voice. She spins around and sees her mom standing in the middle of the hallway, trying to hold back tears.

"What? Do you have another secret to reveal to me?" Cammie snaps and her mom bites her lip.

"I'm so sorry honey, for not telling you-"

"I don't want to hear this right now. It's one thing for them to get kidnapped by accident. It's another for you to send them on a mission _to _get kidnapped. They didn't know did they?" Cammie argues and her mom glances away, unable to look her daughter in the eye.

"My point made. I don't want to talk to someone who can send away three girls on a mission like that. How can I trust you, not only as a spy, or a headmistress, but as a mother? You screwed up Mom. Now, I'm fixing it." Cammie declares before walking away.

"Fix it? What do you mean fix it? No! Cammie don't go after them!" Headmistress Morgan yells, following Cammie.

Cammie comes to a halt and turns to face her mom, one last time."You can't order me around Mom. Not after messing up like that. You always called those girls your daughters, and look how easily you sold them out. What will you do with me? Your real daughter?" Mrs. Morgan's face pales when she hears Cammie say this and at this point tears were streaming down her face, freely. Cammie sniffles, trying to stop the tears and walks away, leaving her mother stand in the middle of the hallway.

"Mr. Solomon? I need a ride," Cammie demanded when she saw him in the mess hall.

"What is this about?"

"You know exactly what it's about." Cammie points out and Mr. Solomon sighed.

"First off, I can't do that. I'm your teacher." sighs and Cammie scowls.  
"Well, as a teacher you should be protecting you students. You failed them, don't you dare fail me too!" Cammie growls and Mr. Solomon frowns.

"I'm a spy. A teacher. Don't be all sentimental with me,"

"Fine. Then go to protect me. Don't want another kid getting hurt do we." Cammie pleads but Mr. Solomon wasn't convinced.

"Convince me," He stated and Cammie stood up straighter.

"I'm an amazing spy. You know that. I know that. You are the best spy right now and I learnt from the best. I'm a Gallagher Girl. I'm your best friend's daughter. Do it for Matthew. Because he would want you watching over me. We both know that I'm going no matter what, so you might as well watch over me." At the mention of Matthew's name, Mr. Solomon was convinced.

"For Matthew." He says before walking to the front door. Cammie sees Zach standing near the cafeteria line, watching her and she waves him over.

"I got us a ride. Let's go."

"Mr. Solomon? Nice," Zach comments and the two of them walk to the front door. Neither of them noticed Mrs. Morgan watching them, crying softly. Time was moving, people were moving, but Headmistress Morgan was stuck there, not able to move past the fact that her daughter was walking into a trap, a trap that Mrs. Morgan could not tell anyone. Nobody, because she too had something valuable on the line. Something too important to lose if she ever told anyone the actual plan.

**Sorry that it was late. I injured my wrist and couldn't write for three weeks, but I'm feeling better now, so I typed this up! So for an early update, I ask for 10 comments (new ones), 10 follows and 10 favorites! Thanks guys! Love you all, if there's no early update then I'll see you on July 6th!**


End file.
